This invention relates to an attachment for use with a source of grease under pressure for readily dispensing grease uniformly about a hub for containing wheel bearings upon the spindle of a vehicle such as a trailer, automobile or truck.
In order to grease a hub, it has been the practice to first pack the inner bearing with grease and position same within the hub and a upon the spindle. Grease is spread by hand uniformly about the grease receiving cavity within the hub which must be manually positioned in alignment on the spindle to receive the grease uniformly therein preparatory to insertion of a packed outer bearing. Since the hands of the operator are by this time covered with grease, the outer surface of the hub and its flange are also smeared with grease requiring cleaning especially if the hub is to be painted.
The prior art also include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,012, 3,338,333 and 4,027,929 which illustrate attachments incorporating reservoirs, but there are no means illustrated for uniformly distributing the grease in the hub.
An important object of this invention is to provide apparatus to facilitate greasing of a wheel bearing hub avoiding the need for grease clean up and consequent wasting of grease.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an attachment for greasing a hub in such a way as to dispense the grease uniformly without the need for manually smearing the grease within the hub.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an apparatus having three circumferential nozzles insertable within a wheel bearing hub and the like maintaining same in alignment as upon a spindle for even grease distribution within the hub.
Another object of the invention is to speed up and make easier the task of greasing wheel bearing hubs.